Chiropractors have for many years studied the biomechanics of the spine and the adverse effects of reduced motion in the. joints of the spine. A person's physical movement can become restricted when soft tissue structures alter, most commonly due to contraction of the soft tissue structures. These soft tissue structures comprise, amongst other things, ligaments, joint capsules, muscles and tendons.
Prolonged poor posture or trauma can create stresses that effect normal motion of the spine. These stresses can encourage structural changes, altering the spine's optimal functional position. This can result is inefficient biomechanics and a decrease in the movement in the joints of the spine.
When structural changes occur in the spine, the surrounding soft tissue structures can also change due to their altered position. This altered position of the spine and surrounding soft tissue structures exacerbates poor movement, encouraging the spinal joints further away from optimal functioning. In the cervical spine, this process is evident when the normal lordotic position is decreased. This can be visualised via diagnostic imaging using an X-ray analysis.
One proposed solution has comprised a neck support for promoting a structural positional change in the spine. This neck support comprises two rigid wall portions meeting at an apex forming a generally triangular shape.
In operation, the patient lies on the flat surface with their neck contacting the apex of the neck support such their head is suspended above the surface.
However, there. are problems associated with this form of neck support. To achieve a structural positional change in the spine, the wall portions are made from a rigid plastic and extend at an angle of approximately seventy degrees relative to the surface, applying an excessive tractional force on the ligaments of the neck when in use. This excessive force applied to the neck can cause significant discomfort to the patient.
Furthermore, due to the sharp angle which the wall portions meet at the apex, global over-extension of the neck can occur due to the small surface area in contact with the neck, leading to further discomfort for the user.
Moreover, the apex of the neck support can only contact upper portions of the neck because the wall portions cannot be placed lower down due to the angle of the wall portions. This can be unsuitable for particular patients requiring stretching of the lower portion of the neck.
The present invention seeks to ameliorate at least some of the above mentioned problems.
Furthermore, the present invention seeks to provide an orthotic device which in use is more comfortable for the patient.
Additionally, the present invention seeks to provide an orthotic device which in use can stretch various portions of the neck, rather than achieve a structural positional change in the spine.
The reference in this specification to any prior publication (or information derived from it), or to any matter which is known, is not, and should not be taken as an acknowledgment or admission or any form of suggestion that that prior publication (or information derived from it) or known matter forms part of the common general knowledge in the field of endeavour to which this specification relates.